IFruit App
The iFruit App is an app for Grand Theft Auto V. The app includes LS Customs, Chop The Dog, Settings, GTA V, Lifeinvader, Social Club, GTA III, Vice City and the Rockstar Store. LS Customs With LS Customs, you can modify the protagonists' vehicles such as adding boosters, changing the color of the car, adding different colors of tire smoke and more. When the user orders the customs made to the car, the orders get processed in the game and when the player plays the game, the vehicle'll be customized the way the player wanted it to be. Money gets taken from the protagonist to pay for the customs made to the vehicle. Chop The Dog Chop The Dog's another feature in the app. This feature requires taking care of Chop. Taking care of Chop's really important. The user must feed him food and drinks and take him for walks and Chop must not be fed too much or he'll throw up and get mad and his happiness'll decrease. Walking Chop includes playing games in different levels including The Park, The Street and The Beach. In The Park, Chop's seen with his bitch at the park and other dogs roam towards her so Chop must keep them away from her or she'll go off with them. He must scare them away within the time limit and win the lady's love. Getting insufficient love or losing the bitch fails the game and winning the lady's love allows Chop to have sex with the dog and his happiness increases. In The Street, Chop must keep the Ballas away from Franklin's Buffalo on a street in LS. If the Ballas damage Franklin's Buffalo, it'll explode and the user fails the game and keeping the Ballas away from the Buffalo long enough increases his happiness. In The Beach, Chop must rip the bikinis off the women that pass by on the beach and avoid getting shoo'd by annoying juicers. The annoying juicers can punch or kick Chop and the game fails. Ripping the bikinis off women cause them to run away and gives points to Chop. Failing games results in Chop's Happiness decreasing. When feeding Chop, the user shouldn't feed the 10% drink to him because he'll throw up and get mad. Chop can also take dumps and the user must use the glove pick-up icon to pick it up and put in in the trash can. The credits for taking care of him are important for food and water. Credits are received throughout the day (real life) as well as in the games. The credits can also be used to teach Chop new tricks and get new collars for him. Keeping Chop happy allows him to behave well and perform tricks but if his happiness is low, he'll be upset and won't perform any tricks. Throughout the day (real life), the user'll get notifications from iFruit for Chop The Dog which requires them to feed him or give him a drink or walk him because he can get hungry or thirsty or lazy. Killing Chop in GTA 5 results in Chop's Happiness draining completely and you'll need to restore it. Lifeinvader Lifeinvader gives the user a Lifeinvader account based on their Rockstar social account and the user can stalk companies in GTA V for good deals in the game such as a free haircut or tattoo.